I blame the Bermuda Triangle
by AndradeFreak
Summary: This is set during Suite Life On Deck Bermuda Triangle Episode. What happens when Zack and Cody fall for each other because they don't know they're twins? Warning: Twincest,sex,and complications. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so i just wanted to write this story. It takes place during the Bermuda Triangle episode and somewhere after, later on. Suite life on deck. I in no way own this show...in fact i own no show...well except for my you tube shit...but other than that...umm...what were we talking about?**

**Anyway, this is twincest...but it's not known to them that they're...uh...never mind. You'll see...roll the clip.**

**(INTRO)**

**Oh, oh, oh, this boats rockin...blah, blah, blah, ain't no stopping us now...something because we're living the suite life now...Whatever.**

(CODY)

This was utterly stupid, why on earth did Zack want to spend our money on a game system? At least with my plan we can get knowledge.

"Give me that check" Zack ordered as he grabbed for it.

"We're getting the telescope" I shot out as he gripped the paper. The paper that held our mother's beloved gift to us.

"Game console" He hollered as he tugged.

I tugged back...

And he tugged even more...

And then...

then...

It tore.

Just like everything else between us.

Why did he have to ruin everything!

"Great, you ripped the check" I said with a smile that held back my frustration.

"Me?" Zack whined as he motioned his hand to me. "You ripped it!...you know what I want for my birthday? To be an only child"

...though I didn't show it...that had hurt a bit...

"Nothing would make me happier" I said back to him as I turned to leave. Damn Zack...damn him and all of his luggage. Why did I put up with him? What on earth makes me take part with any of his schemes?

If he wasn't my brother then I would take no notice of him, nope not at all. Mark my words...if only I could prove that I don't like or need him at all!

Suddenly the ship jolted and I felt myself tossed to the ground. Everyone hollered as I felt a weird tug in my stomach.

What was going on? What kind of scientific...crap was going on! Crap? What, no, I don't use that sort of...

Then I felt another tug as I was washed out of the whole scene.

...

What the...what the...? What the F-FUCK!

(CODY)

I entered the main lobby of the ship with my usual cocky grin. Thank god dad was letting me attend this huge boat.

Or is it a ship? Ah, who gives a crap.

My eyes scanned the floor and then spotted a girl, who I may add looked positively H-O-T, hot.

"Hey sweet thing" I greeted as said figure powdered her nose. I have something else you can powder babe.

"Actually, I'm rich thing" She said back a bit annoyed.

"May I help you?" A voice then asked as a munchkin appeared before me. Yeah, you can help me by getting out of my fuckin way.

"I'm Cody" I greeted sternly. "I'm a new student here and I need help finding my room, which I hope is next to yours" I said as I pushed the short man out of my way. The girl before me giggled and then laughed in ridicule.

"Moseby" She said in a complaining voice.

"Young man" The short dude began, I presume he's Moseby. "We have strict rules that boys and girls do not room on the same deck".

He then handed me some kind of form or pass and tried to walk away but I tossed it on the floor and huffed.

"The only rule I follow is that there are no rules and sometimes I don't even follow that rule"

They both looked at me strangely which made me grunt.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit confusing but that's just how I roll".

After that said, I found myself walking about the ship. Why should I hang out with dimwits like that?

...

I entered the Science class, as cool as I could of course, and suddenly found myself facing a strange looking dude...he was a dude, right?

The kid was so focused on the microscope that I couldn't help but freak him out with a quick back pat.

"Sup" I greeted as he bounced from the slap. "I'm your new lab partner, Cody, but you can call me the greatest thing to ever happen to you".

"Well, Mr. full of himself, you just dropped blue dye on my cashmere sweater" The boy whined as he glanced at his cute frilly vest shirt. Seriously? Was that even a boy's shirt? "And I just knitted this" He added.

Knitted? Seriously, what is he an old bag?

"Quick question" I said as the boy looked at me. "You are a dude, right?" The kid stared into my eyes and then grunted.

"Look I don't know how you were raised" He began as he moved away from both me and the desk. "But I fear wolves were involved"

Was that supposed to be an insult? I wondered as I followed the other to a desk with tissues. "But, I was raised by my mother" Ah, that explains it. "And she told me to take responsibility for myself and show respect to others".

All the while, as he cleaned his shirt, I was rolling my eyes and sighing deeply.

"Well, I was raised on the road by my dad and his rock band" I explained as he returned to his microscope. "Eight guys in a bus with one bathroom, I learned to fend for myself...and pee in some very strange places"

The face he made after that was priceless...and dare I say cute?

"Well, I'm going to talk to Mr. Occupeny about this lab partner situation" He said as he walked away.

"Fine, go ahead. I need to hit the bathroom" I said back as I casually caught a glance of his ass. Interesting...

I then looked about and then glanced at the test tube on the desk. How could I pee and get this guy all frustrated the more? After all, he looks cute when he's frustrated. Is it wrong for me to find him adorable? I mean, I'm straight...so, maybe it's the girlish thing to him...but the overall reality is that, he is obviously not charmed with me. And that makes this all the more interesting.

I quickly grabbed the glass tube and hid under the desk. Hehehehe...

(CODY)

I entered the sky deck and found my eyes landing on the all so familiar ass, I mean face.

"I'm here, your lives just got better" I said with an all so cocky attitude. Cocky is my best quality.

Zack, who I now know is the other boy, rolled his eyes at me and then walked away. Ah, it's so refreshing to see that he doesn't want anything to do with me. I love it.

"Hi, I'm Woody" An afro geek with glasses said as he approached me. " And this is Marcus"

"Hey, nice to meet you" The other, Marcus I presume, greeted.

"I know" I said with a grin. "But can you move over? You're blocking the view" I said as I ushered them away.

"Jerk"

"Meanie" They both said with a coughed voice. Did they seriously think that I couldn't hear them?

"Hey loom boy" I greeted as I sat down by the counter. "Who's the skirt?" I asked referring to the girl who was now sitting next to me.

"Um...the skirt could answer herself" The girl said a bit taken back. "Hi, I'm Bailey, you must be Cody". She then said happily which was pretty much pissing Zack off...interesting.

"Or you can call me the guy you've been waiting for" I stated which made Zack even more pissy, just as I thought...

"You're not him" The girl said back after she laughed.

"Of course not, because I wasn't talking to you" I said back as I glanced at Zack with a seductive grin. He looked at me curiously but I ignored it and stood up.

"I'm going to go hit on those girls by the hot tub, but if I strike out then stay close if it doesn't work out" And with that said I left.

Still very interesting.

(ZACK)

I watched Cody and then grunted again. Why did he look at me like that?

"Who was he talking to then?" Woody asked curiously as his brow furrowed.

"I...I think he was talking to Zack" Bailey said with a strange tone. It was mixed with confusion and yet curiosity.

"Me?" I asked back completely taken back. "As if".

"No, I seriously believe that he referenced that to you"

"But he's not..." Marcus began finding that the loss of words was strange. "I mean he obviously just went to go flirt with those pool girls"

"Ah, but he said he'll be back" Bailey said back with a giggle. "Besides he could always swing left and right"

"What does baseball have to do with anything?" Woody asked utterly confused.

"No, it means he goes both ways" Bailey explained. Woody froze and then tilted his head.

Utterly lost, as always.

"He's bisexual" Marcus hollered in. He was obviously annoyed at his friends stupidity.

"Oh" Woody said back, still in confusion.

"It just means that he likes Zack" Marcus shot out.

"No it doesn't" I said back with heated cheeks. "He does not, there is no proof of any kind. No sort of scientific clue or hypothesis hints to that".

"Sure there is" Bailey said back still in all smiles.

I'm glad she finds all this so amusing.

"Then don't invite him to your party" Woody added hastily.

"Of course not" I shot back as if that should have been obvious. Why would I ask him to come? "Oh, oh, he's coming back" I said as I spotted the obnoxious guy walking back towards us. "Don't mention anything about my birthday party". Everyone agreed and then turned their attention to Cody once again.

"Hmm, struck out?" Bailey asked humorlessly.

"Apparently those girls don't like good looking masculine types, they probably go for cute schoolboys...Zack you might have a shot over there" The guy said with a small chuckle.

...

Did he just call me cute? No, he probably didn't mean that...

"So what you guys talking about?" He then asked.

"Zack's bir-" Woody began but I stopped him clean cold when I tossed my apron at him. "I mean...Zack's bir-bir-birthday suit"

I gaped at the guy and felt myself tense. Did he even know what a birthday suit was!

"Interesting topic" Cody said back with a strange looking grin. "So how is it?" He then asked when he leaned over the counter towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up and glanced at Bailey who was silently giggling.

"H-how's what?" I asked as my cheeks burned even more.

"Your birthday suit...is it smooth and hot?" He asked seductively which made my whole body burn up. I gulped and then looked at the counter helplessly.

"N-no" I shot out.

"It's not?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I mean yes, I mean no...I mean..." I stuttered as his eyes stared at me. I looked up and acknowledged how blue his eyes were...in fact they were just like mine...strange.

"So which is it?" He asked innocently as he leaned closer to me. Despite the closeness I couldn't move or pull back. It was as if he was like a magnet. An annoying self obsessed magnet... that just happened to be really cute.

WHAT!

"Umm..." Woody said, which broke the moment, in a strange humming voice. I finally pulled back and glanced at Cody who stood a bit uncomfortably now.

...

"Awkward" Woody then said which just made the whole scene worse.

But in all honesty...it was...

(CODY)

I walked in silence as I roamed through another vacant hallway. Strange how Zack actually made me feel uncomfortable. I mean, I'm 'me' for god's sake. I don't get embarrassed, I get others embarrassed.

And I still do.

I turned another corner and then found myself next to my new room. That shorty had given me a key card finally and said that he had sent up my things and explained everything to my new roommate.

Hopefully this guy wasn't a buzz kill.

I opened the door and then slammed it shut. Today had been such a long day. To my surprise and dismay I found the room in utter darkness. Who goes to sleep at 8 a.m?

I quickly pulled off my pants and shirt and crawled under the covers of my bed which held all my crap at the bottom edge of it.

I will organize that later...ha, yeah right.

I rolled over to my side and suddenly felt a heated presence. What the...?

Before I could stop I felt myself slam into another body which jolted awake quickly.

"Agh" The other person shouted as his hands whipped about. I tried to settle the person down by wrapping my arms around them but that seemed useless as well.

"Get off" The other said in a familiar tone. I then froze and reached over to feel the others face.

"Z-Zack?" I asked out making the other freeze. The guy sat up and turned on his lamp. Then his face bursted into a deep red as he looked at me. It was then that I noticed that I was straddling him...while only wearing a pair of tight black boxers.

"Get off" He said again as he pushed me. I fell to the floor with a thud and stood up with my hands in defense quickly.

"Sorry" I said back as the other stared at me with wide eyes. "I thought this was my bed"

"Wait, you're my new roommate!" He asked out in utter shock.

"Seems like it" I answered happily with a shrug. His cheeks burned again as he glanced down.

...

I followed his gaze and realized my little buddy was showing through my boxer's opening.

"Never seen one of these before?" I asked curiously making the other tense and blush more.

"Of course I have" He answered making me grin even more.

So adorable...

"Then why does it make you blush?" I asked as I moved closer to the bed.

"S-stay back" He stuttered out with a high pitched voice.

"...or what?" I asked as I stepped closer. He gulped and then glanced at my member again, it was now throbbing.

"..."

I stepped closer and leaned on the bed towards him.

"Have you ever been with another dude?" I asked seductively as I ran my hand over his clothed chest. "Or with anyone for that matter?"

"That's a personal matter...I don't have to answer" He said back stubbornly. He was desperately trying to ignore me, but that's kind of hard since I was running my finger up his chest.

"That's what an innocent virgin always says" I said as I leaned over him.

"S-stop" He stuttered out as I drew nearer.

"Why?" I asked out as I breathed on his neck.

"I want you...and this makes it clear that you want me" I whispered as I grabbed his dick through his pajama pants.

He moaned at that touch and lifted up his hips.

"See" I said as I rubbed circles on the tip.

"Mmm" He moaned as I licked his jaw. Was it wrong to try and seduce someone you barely met? Even though it felt as if you knew them your whole life?

"Ugh..." He moaned as I rubbed his dick even harder.

"You like that?" I asked making him moan even louder.

"S-stop" He said as his face clenched.

"Why?"

"Because...because...mmm"

His hips raised as I slipped my hands into his pajama bottoms.

"Because why?" I asked with a grin.

"Ugh, mmm..."

"Hmm? Whats that? I can't hear you" I said with a chuckle as I tried to tip him over the edge.

Suddenly his arms shot up and brought my lips onto his. I gasped and froze as the boy kissed me deeply. Where the fuck had that come from? I thought as a rush of heat washed over my body.

A surge of pleasure rose within me as I kissed him back roughly.

Despite the pleasure...this felt a bit wrong...

"Mmm" I moaned as I felt his hand swipe over my cock.

"Stroke it" I ordered as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my crouch. He agreed easily and began stroking it as I mimicked him. God, this felt so good.

I ran my tongue over his neck again and sucked on it till it turned into a dark purplish hickey.

"Your mine now" I said as I bit his skin.

I pumped faster and faster until he was squirming beneath me.

"Ugh, Cody" He moaned as he cringed under me and gasped as he released his seed into my hand. I licked it all up as I cummed into his.

He tasted so fuckin good.

Too fucking good.

"...what..."

What...did we just do...?" He asked as he panted.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"Nothing yet" I whispered as I forced his shirt off.

He gasped and then moaned as I ran my tongue over his pink nipple.

God, I was going to fuck the shit out of him. Who gives a crap about logic and whats right and wrong, I don't. There's no rule I follow. If he's willing to let me then I'm going to go for it.

(ZACK)

I moaned loudly as I felt a surge of pleasure run through me. What was I doing? Why was I letting him...?

"Agh" I moaned out as I felt his dick slam into my ass again. God, this felt so good yet so wrong. I don't know why but this felt...wrong...

I mean the aspect of it is...but there's something else to it...

"Agh!" I moaned again as I felt the build up in my stomach. God...god, oh my god. My body was burning...

He was setting me on fire.

I opened my eyes and looked up into Cody's eyes.

I just met him and yet here he was, taking my virginity...taking me.

And yet it feels like I've known him all along...

"Agh!"

He slammed into my special spot again which made me see white dots in my vision.

"You're so tight" He said as he grunted.

I moaned again as I watched the sweat fall from his forehead.

My head on the other hand was slamming against the wall.

"Ugh, Cody" I moaned as he pounded into me again.

"W-what?"

"Faster"

"Faster?" He asked with another perverted grin.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" I hollered as he slammed fiercely.

I moaned again and saw the world fade into a white explosion.

"Zack" He moaned as I felt my ass fill with a warm substance.

"Cody" I shouted as I released onto my and his chest.

Then it all went to black...

...

I awoke slowly and grunted as I felt a pain in my buttocks. What the heck? I thought as I tried to sit up. But to my surprise I found myself unable to get up. Something was pinning me down...no, it was someone.

Then I realized it was Cody who was laying over me with his hands wrapped around me.

Had he fallen asleep on my bed? I thought as I realized both me and him were wearing absolutely nothing.

Then it hit me, it me like a huge truck full of bricks. Last night...he had...I had...we had...

...

We had sex...

I had sex...with Cody...the biggest self centered guy I've ever met.

**Umm...Yay? I hoped you enjoyed. Please review or I will not continue. That is the truth right there my friend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. Continuation. I know, I know, this is all so sudden. Well I decided to continue today because well...i FEEL LIKE IT!**

**So enjoy this story, P.s. Suite life is not mine. It'll never be mine...plus it ended. It's always sad when things end...that's probably why i hate ending my stories. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I was in a rush.  
><strong>

**Anyway, intro**

**"Oh, oh, oh, this boats rockin, blah, blah, blah, ain't no stopping us now because were living the suite life now."**

(CODY)

I opened my eyes and chuckled. Zack looked like he was about to burst into an explosion of shame and guilt. Now I may say this a lot but I truelly mean it for once, that was the best sex I've ever had. His ass was just so tight and smooth. God, I actually want seconds from this guy.

"Good morning loom boy" I greeted with a chuckle as I stroked his hair. Zack gasped and flinched from the touch.

"Don't touch me" He whined pathetically as a blush burned into his cheeks. Such an adorable fuckin color.

"You didn't have any problem with me touching you last night" I chuckled in making his blush grow darker.

"T-that was...you were the one...shut up" He shouted as he hid his face in the covers. I grinned and grabbed his ass to slam into my crouch.

"How about seconds?"

"No" He shouted as he jumped out of the bed clumsily. "No more, that was a one time thing"

One time thing?

Oh, hell no, if I want seconds then I get seconds.

"One time thing? But I thought you enjoyed it?"

"As if" He said back unconvincingly. "I w-was just up in the moment...it was puberty, hormones...yeah, that's what it was"

"Who are you trying to kid with, me or you?" I asked innocently as I watched him cover up his crouch.

"You...I mean me, I mean...shut up"

"You think I'm done with you?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. I stood up in all my glory and moved over to the boy who tensed at my touch. "I haven't even started" I whispered in his ear as I slammed him against the wall.

"S-stop" He moaned out as I sucked his ear.

"Fine" I said back as I pulled away. "But later your ass is mine".

(ZACK)

I walked with a limp as I headed to my juice bar duty. How the hell did I end with that guy...? What was I thinking?

No, that's the problem. I wasn't thinking, it was...hormones...fierce full blowing hormones.

"Hey Zack" Bailey greeted happily when I entered the sky deck.

"Yeah, hi" I said back as I grumbled. Man, stupid Cody...stupid me...

"Something wrong?" She asked as she headed over to the counter as I started my shift.

"Nah" I lied as I began sorting out my supplies. Cleanliness is next to professionalism.

"So why so down then?"

"Oh...it's about my birthday..."

"Oh, you mean about the souffle and balloon statue thing?"

"Uh ,yeah" I answered silently. I know lying is beneath me and wrong but I couldn't straight out tell her that...I let Cody...deflower me.

"Well, see ya then" She said as she walked away to who knows where. Strange...where are the other guys any way?

(CODY)

"We can just not tell him about the birthday party and throw him out the sewage flap" I heard Marcus say as I walked past an opening on the deck. I cocked my head curiously and froze as I noticed Zack's other friends standing there. Birthday party? What for?

"Look, we all agree" Bailey began making my ears perk up. "That Cody is an obnoxious sexist jerk with no regard with anyone elses feelings".

Okay, I know I'm all enclosed and self-dependent but that actually hurt. Is that what everyone actually thought about me?

"But he is a new classmate of ours who should be invited. So let's just try to tolerate him" She said helplessly. The others agreed easily and nodded, so they all thought that?

"Can you guys speak up, I can't hear a word you're saying." The girl, rich thing, said as she swung her head back and forth with her fingers plugging her ears. What the hell was she doing? " Wow, these are like little headphones without the music".

The other guys, Marcus, Woody, and Bailey walked away but before the ear plugged girl could leave I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked as she stared at me silently. I cocked my head and then pulled her fingers out of her ear holes.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked again.

"Oh, Zack's surprise birthday party" She answered easily.

"It's his birthday today?"

"Yeah...at least that's what everyone is saying" She answered as she skipped away.

His birthday...? But today's my birthday...

(ZACK)

I just finished up another perfectly cut smoothie when I suddenly noticed Cody who was walking towards me in thought.

"Oh, no" I mumbled out as Bailey and the gang showed up.

"Well, look who is coming over here" Marcus said silently as he faced the others.

"Zack" Cody said as he sat before me. "We have to talk"

"About what?" I asked, hoping to dear god that he wouldn't talk about the sex thing in front of everyone.

"Is it really your birthday today?" He asked making me freeze. How the hell did he find out? I thought as I glanced at each of my friends. Everyone, except London, had a shocked expression so I already knew the answer to that.

"Um...yeah" I answered which made his jaw drop.

"It's my birthday too" He said back making everyone gasp. I felt my stomach knot up as I moved around the counter to stand next to him.

"Where were you born?" I asked cautiously. What were the odds that we had the same birthday?

"Seattle" He answered as he moved back a bit.

"So was I" I said back as me and the rest of the gang followed him.

...strange...

"What hospital?"

"St. Josephs" He answered a bit silently. He was obviously as nervous as me about this whole thing.

"So was I, what time!"

"6:40"

"I was born at 6:30" I shot out in dismay.

"Oh, for a second there it was getting a little spooky" Woody retorted making us all look at him in stupidity.

"It still is spooky" Marcus added in disbelief and annoyance.

"You look alike" Bailey added in as she moved closer to us. "You were born on the same place, at the same time. Do you know what this means!"

I froze and then glanced at Cody as Bailey continued. "You two must be"

"Aliens!" Woody shouted in with a tone of wonderment and disbelief.

What!

"No, no, twins" Bailey said with a look of stupidity towards Woody.

"Twins!" We both shouted in disbelief. No, it couldn't be...no, impossible.

"Twin aliens!" Woody shouted as he grasped his mouth.

...

Crap...

(ZACK)

"Bye mom, bye dad"

"Bye dad, bye mom" We both said in unison as we said farewell to our parents. Yup, it was official.

Last night, my twin brother had fucked me...and I had let him.

"This is crazy" I said with a grunt. I knew last night felt wrong...somehow I just knew it.

"It could be worse" He added with a chuckle.

"How could it possibly be worse! You and I fu-" I then froze clean cold and glanced at my friends who watched us with some amusement. "I mean...they could have at least told us about each other".

"Well, what done is done" Cody said back, obviously referring to my earlier conversation. Whats done is done? But what was done was so wrong...wasn't it?

"I don't regret any of it" He said, as if he had answered by inside question. He doesn't...?

"You don't...?" I asked in disbelief.

"No" He answered with a grin making my heart beat fast. No...

"What are you guys talking about?" Everyone else asked in wonderment.

"Uh, nothing" We both answered.

Absolutely nothing...except for the fact that both he and I loved the sex we had shared. Yeah, I can be truthful for once...I had enjoyed it. Every thrust, every touch...I had enjoyed the feeling of my twin fucking my brains out.

Just how...how fucked up is that?

...

Is it more fucked up that despite knowing hes my twin that I want him to do it again?

(CODY)

I grinned and watched as Zack's face heated up once again. I could tell that he was thinking about our little game last night.

And I can tell you that I want to fuck him right now, right here. Who gives a crap if hes my twin...I don't. In fact, this just makes this a whole lot better. Fucking your twin behind everyone's back is pretty thrilling.

"So wait, does that mean we have to celebrates Cody's birthday too?" Woody asked in a whiny voice.

"Of course" Bailey answered as she smacked Woody. "He's Zack's brother...so he deserves a party as well".

"Great, so when should I get started on the planning?" Zack asked happily in glee.

"Oh, well...we planned to surprise you tonight but seeing as things changed...just show up and look surprised". Bailey answered in thought. Clearly she was disappointed about the fact that her surprise didn't work out.

(CODY)

After a long discussion with my twin and a few seductive acts by me, I and Zack both ended up on the sky deck.

They had gone full out for Zack's party...I mean besides the banner with a crudely drawn piece of paper with my name on it, this wasn't for me.

Nope, it sure wasn't.

I sat down by the juice bar and sat in thought. Despite the annoyance and girly aspects of him, Zack was pretty cool. Something about him attracted everyone, hell, even me.

"Hey Bailey" I said as I tried to get the girl's attention. "I gotta ask you a question".

The girl cautiously stood next to me as I stood up as well.

"If this is one of your cheesy pick up lines then why don't I just skip to the point where I slap you?" She asked bitterly.

"Well, I just wanted to know what I should get for Zack's birthday" I said as the girl suddenly slapped me across the face.

Ouch.

"Wait, what?" She asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to get Zack something special for his loom but I have no idea on what a loom is"

"You're serious?" She asked in glee.

"Yeah, I don't know what a loom is" I answered.

"No, I mean you actually want to do something nice for your brother?"

"Yeah...I mean he's a good guy and everything."

"Wow" She said in surprise. "Didn't know you cared for him".

"Well...I do" I said back as I glanced at Zack. I mean for some reason it's as if I know almost everything about him. He's nice, sweet, caring, and cute in a goofy way.

"Time for cake" Someone said as they rolled the cake towards our way.

"Yeah" Zack said as he stood next to me. I grinned at him and then ruffled his hair making him blush in return.

"Happy birthday to you" Everyone began singing as his eyes locked on mine. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear..."

Suddenly the ship jolted as I fell forward to grab Zack. What the hell was going on?

What the fuck...no, what the heck. No, why can't I think straight?

What sort of crap, no, scientific thing is occurring?

(CODY)

"It's the alien tractor beam again" Woody shouted as he ripped his pants off the reveal his shorts and alien protective junk.

"Look, I know you two are still not speaking but it's your birthday and all your friends want you to have a good time". Bailey said as I glanced at Zack.

Strange...what had just happened?

"Actually for some weird reason, I'm not that mad any more" I said as I faced my twin.

"Me neither" He said back confused.

"In fact I've never felt closer to you"

"Same here" I said back as I felt tears in my eyes. "I love you, man"

"I love you too, Codes".

And then we hugged as my heart began racing. What the hell?

What was going on? And then I felt it, the harden length of my organ. What! I felt it burn in flames as I wrapped my arms around my brother.

'But later your ass is mine' A voice said in my head making me freeze. What the heck? We pulled apart and for a second I could see a mixed emotion in Zack's eyes as well. Love, adoration...and seduction.

Seduction?

"Umm...yeah" I said as we finally tore our gaze apart.

"Yeah" He said back as a blush ran over his face.

'So fuckin cute'. What! Where had that come from!

(ZACK)

I watched Cody as he moved over to the counter. Why did I get a hard on from hugging him? Why did I feel like fucking him right here, right now?

"Say Cody" I said as I headed over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently.

"Come with me" I ordered as I headed to a secluded deck, yes, it was empty.

Cody came out the door after me and stood patiently as I moved around him.

"What did you want, Zack?" He asked as he stood uncomfortable.

"Did...did the hug feel strange?" I asked as I shivered. It wasn't cold, so I had no idea why I felt that.

"Actually yeah" he answered silently. "Very strange..."

"And did you get...umm...did your dick get...?"

"Hard?"

"Yeah" I said back in relief. So I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah I felt that" He said as his cheeks burned. Now I 've seen Cody blush a bunch of times but never have I had the urge to make it darker...until tonight.

Suddenly, without warning, I shoved Cody against the wall and kissed him roughly. It all happened so fast that I didn't know it had really occurred until I felt him kiss back.

"S-stop" Cody said as I attacked his throat.

"But you don't want me to" I said as I ran my hand over his now harden crouch.

"Neither do you" He said back as he grabbed my bulge. What the hell was going on?

What was I doing? And why did this feel so right?

**To be continued. Please review or I will not continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where oh where has my little brain gone? Oh, where, oh, where can it be? Oh, its on Fanfiction.**

**Here's the next installment. But I'm starting to not see much reviews so...i wonder if I'll finish this fic...**

**I guess its up to the readers.**

**Hey! That seems fair, don't say otherwise.**

**"Otherwise"**

**Who said that!**

**...**

**Anyway, here you go...**

**Roll the intro.**

**"Oh, oh, oh, this boats rockin...blah, blah, blah, ain't no stopping us now because were living the suite life now"**

(CODY)

I pulled back from the warmth, that is my brother, and nearly fell back. What were we doing? This was forbidden, unthinkable, indescribable.

"...that...was...odd" Zack said silently with obvious embarrassment in his tone.

"Y-yeah" I said as I stood a great distance from my twin. "B-but it must have been because of our making up, yeah, that's it".

"Yeah" Zack agreed with a nod. "It was all that mussy moments fault"

"Yup" I said back as my fingers gripped my jean pockets. That had to be it...right?

"Well...I should really get some sleep for my brain use tomorrow" I said stupidly when it became obvious that Zack wouldn't say anything else.

"Yeah, me too" He said back without moving a inch.

I looked at Zack and remained still.

"Yup, I should probably get going" I said with a goofy smile.

"Same here" He said back with his own.

Yup...

...

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss tomorrow's lecture"

"Yeah..."

"Should probably hit the hay now"

"Of course"

Despite the back and forth banter I still stood motionless. Clearly both I and Zack were going no where.

"I really should go" I said with a huge nod.

"Yeah"

...

And then suddenly I was sucking face with my twin again, yeah, I couldn't help it...I just missed the flavor of it and the safety I felt.

"Mmm" Zack moaned as I sucked on his neck.

God, what was I doing?

Zack's hands gripped my ass as I continued trailing my tongue on his exposed skin. God, I was loving this.

Then he grabbed my cock which instantly made me jump back with a shriek.

No, this was wrong, we had to stop.

"We can't..." I said to Zack who nodded with true realization.

"Yeah...I know"

...

"Then why...?"

"I don't know" He answered as he leaned against the railing. "I can't seem to remember much..."

"Me neither"

"So...goodnight Codes"

"Yeah" I said back as I moved forward for a swift handshake goodbye gesture. Right when our hands were about to meet though I felt a jolt. A spark that made me want to pounce on him again.

'God, I wanted him to scream out my name again'

Again...?

Zack also seemed to flinch from the touch and just swallowed the lump in his throat and began heading off. "Goodnight Codes"

"Goodnight loom boy"

Loom boy? Where the heck did that come from?

Zack turned around to look at me and froze...but then turned back around and fled.

What the heck just happened...?

(ZACK)

I quickly escaped my brother's intoxicating presence and found myself alone. Why had I kissed him? Why was I thinking about Cody like this? Sure I always thought he was cute and charming, but not in this way. I mean...why did I want him to...to...

'Fuck me harder'.

There it was again. A thought and voice that sounded like his own but he never recalled saying it.

"It's just sleepiness" He said to himself as he headed down a hallway. Yeah, that's what it was...sleepiness and hornyness.

Before getting ready for bed he made a pit stop at the restroom and tried to relieve himself. But...none of his fantasies were working. Even the one with bimbo Lexy wasn't working...what the fuck was happening.

And then he thought back to Cody and suddenly he felt the heat rush to his groin. Cody with his witty antics and smart intellect. Cody with his cute goofy smile and breath taking eyes...Cody with his nice rounded ass and adorable clumsiness. Cody, Cody...

"Ugh, Cody" I moaned as I stroked my length desperately. This was supposed to be a quicky but...just hopefully Marcus doesn't show up. I pictured Cody beneath me as I fucked his tight virgin hole with an intense speed. He squirmed beneath me and blushed wildly as I picked up the pace while shouting his name.

"Oh, fuck me, Zack, fuck me" Cody said as I continued on even faster. Yeah, he wanted this just as much as i did.

"God, shout my name Cody" I said to him, which he followed with a loud moan.

"Z-A-C-K" And just like that the dream was shattered as I released my load on my hand.

...

I quickly cleaned up and slipped on my pajama bottoms. Had I...yes, I had. I just masturbated to my little brother...I just masturbated to Cody.

(CODY)

I felt a ringing in my ears as I entered the suite that I shared with Woody. He of course was still at the party...our birthday party...

I wonder if the guys notice our absence...?

By ours, I of course mean mine and Zack's. Zack...why were all of my thoughts always returning back to Zack? Up until tonight, I've never once felt like this. I mean sure I always thought he was cool and cute and...just an overall okay guy, but it was never in this way. What has possessed me to want Zack to literally fuck my brains out? Is it hormones? Is it because of my teenage development...or is this just another twin thing?

"Oh, fuck me, Zack, fuck me..." I suddenly whispered to myself from seemingly no where. Where the heck had that come from?

I walked over to the light switch and was about to turn it off when I suddenly had an urge to go see Zack. I don't know what possessed me but I quickly turned off thje lights and walked across the hall to where my brother was at. I was already in my sleeping clothes so why didn't I just go to bed?

I do not know...but what I did know was that I couldn't let things be like this tonight. Earlier was awkward and I wanted reassurance that Zack wasn't mad at me or that he knew I wasn't upset with him.

So, I pulled up all my courage and knocked on the door.

(ZACK)

I opened my stateroom door expecting to see Marcus but what I found made me feel a bit off yet very glad. Cody smiled in all normality as I stood with the door opened.

Had he forgotten the awkward situation earlier already?

"Hey" He greeted as he entered.

"Yeah, hi" I said back. I was really hoping to avoid this 'confrontation' thing until tomorrow but knowing Cody he probably wanted things settled now. He was just like mom...except only cuter and nicer and more fuckable...no, shut up.

"Listen Zack" He began as I closed the door with the lock. I didn't want anyone to barge in and hear this awkward conversation. No way in hell was I going to let everyone know that we nearly went down on each other on the promenade deck. "I don't want...what happened earlier to ruin anything, okay? I know it was awkward and such but I'm hoping we can put it in the past"

"Yeah" I said back as he sat on my bed cutely. God, he was on my bed...

"I mean it was a fluke a...heated up moment brought on by teenage hormones". I watched intently as his hand ran through his hair. Making it look more softer and nicer.

Fuck...

"Hormones...?" I asked as I felt my throat clench.

"Yeah" He answered with a look of hopelessness. So fuckin cute... "Who knows maybe all twins go through this..."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Maybe it's a normal thing...like experimenting"

Experimenting...yeah, I'd like to experiment you.

"Yeah, maybe..." I said again as my palms sweat. I looked around my room to find any sort of distraction but there were none, so my thoughts just wandered back to Cody. Cody, my twin who was so fuckin cute, my twin who was so smart and witty and goofy and adorable, and my twin...who just happened to be on my bed, in my room, while I had a huge craving for sex.

"So...everything's fine then?" He asked curiously as he cocked his head in an innocent manner. Fuck, Cody!

"No" I answered as my fists clenched. "Everything is not fine" I said as I jumped forward and pinned Cody to my bed.

Cody squirmed a bit but it was useless, I was after all the strongest of the two of us. "You are making this so fuckin hard for me. Do you know what you are doing to me, Cody?"

Cody nodded in disagreement which made me grin.

"This is what you're doing" I said as I placed his hand on my crouch.

He yelped and pulled back as I began attacking his neck, starting from my earlier encounter.

"Z-Zack, we shouldn't" He moaned as he tried to push me away.

"Why not? We both know we want this. And I can't handle it Cody. I need you, I don't know why but I do. I can't live without you, I need you, I want you".

And then everything was pure bliss as I tore off his shirt swiftly.

He moaned beneath me as I slid my tongue over his chest.

"Zack"

His dick throbbed as I rubbed mine against his.

God, this was making me so hard. So fuckin hard.

The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was thrusting into Cody's hole, Cody melting under me, Cody screaming my name in ecstasy, and Cody saying that he was wrong...he did like me and he did need me.

**OKAY. So I was wondering if I should continue or not, what do you think?**

Decisions, decisions...**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**...you know the deal. Play intro, (Intro plays)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and suite life is not mine.  
><strong>

_The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was thrusting into Cody's hole, Cody melting under me, Cody screaming my name in ecstasy, and Cody saying that he was wrong...he did like me and he did need me._

(CODY)

I looked to my right and grunted as I spotted Zack lying next to me still. What had we done?

What came over me? Why had I allowed something like this to come between us?

I'm the responsible one...

I shouldn't have...but I did...and it felt...

It felt...wonderful...

"Codes?" Zack asked sleepily as his eyes opened up slowly.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He then asked with squinted eyes. Oh, no. I could feel it, the heat rising to my cheeks as he became aware of the fact that we were currently both nude in a bed.

"W-what?" He asked as he sat up in surprise. "What did we do?"

"Do you really need to know?" I asked as my cheeks exploded into heat. Shit...

"We didn't..." he began but froze when I looked him in the eyes. "We...we did?"

I nodded as a response as he froze. "Whoa..."

"I know...it's so wrong".

"No, I mean I can't believe you let me fuck you like that. I must be that much irresistible" He said cockily with a grin. Which in my opinion ruined this whole moment, which wasn't a moment.

"As if" I shot back as I stood up to redress. "Last night was brought on because of lack of sleep and hormones. It had nothing to do with you".

"So now I'm turning you into a liar?" He asked cheekily.

"No, because I'm not lying"

"Sure, Cody" He said back making me glare. Damn him, damn him with all my hatred. He was a pig, even to his own twin. "But just remember that you let me go anal on your ass"

I blushed wildly and then grunted as I headed to the bathroom with a limb. That ass, that stupid arrogant self centered jerk.

...

(ZACK)

I smirked pervertly as I watched my brother flee to the bathroom. Last night had been heaven...and I still couldn't believe that he let me take him. I will never let him live this down, nope, I won't even let this be the last time too.

...

After this morning I roamed the ship looking for any sign of the others. Where had Marcus been? He obviously didn't get into the suite last night. He had forgotten his key card in the room.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty" Said kid hissed out as he appeared.

"Sup?"

"Sup yourself" He shot back bitterly. "Because of you I had to sleep in Woody's cabin and last night he spicy bean burritos. Talking about a burrito bash"

"Sorry, man" I said back trying to fight down a grin.

"So why did you leave the party so early and where is Cody?" Bailey asked as she appeared. She most likely heard the previous statement by Marcus.

"We had...a chat" I began as I moved around the juice bar counter to start my shift. "And so he stayed over in my room".

"So everything is great between you two? You made up?" The girl asked with smiles.

"We most definitely made up" I said back with a grin which made Bailey confused. "Right Cody?" I asked out when I spotted the kid, now fully dress to my disappointment. He was actually pretty decent with nothing on. Wow, never thought I would say that about him.

"Shut up" He shot back with a blush. I chuckled and then strutted over to him to place my arm around his waist.

"See, we're the best of friends...boyfriends" I said as I pulled him close.

"Stop that" He shrieked as he squirmed away.

"Awe, so everything is back to normal?" Bailey asked sweetly.

"Better than normal" I said as I grabbed my brother's ass making him jump with a blush and another squeal. The others laughed and probably thought it was another Zack thing. Well, it was but only I and Cody knew that I truly meant everything I said.

"Stop that" He hissed out again as I followed him around the deck.

"Come on Cody, give Zackikins some love"

"Wow, you two are really close now...in fact I've never seen you two like this...you guys have seriously changed recently". Bailey said in wonderment.

"Yeah...how'd it go from hate to love so fast?" Marcus asked in thought. I looked at Cody and then chuckled.

"It could've been because of the sex"

Cody instantly burned brightly and shove me to the floor. I laughed hysterically as he froze with a look of horror.

"The what?" Bailey asked shocked.

"Nothing, I'm just kidding" I said playfully which made the girl calm down.

"But seriously...why the change so suddenly?" Marcus then asked.

"It was because of the Bermuda triangle" Woody answered as he showed up from who knows where. Yeah, that's the reason for it...seriously was Woody dropped on his head?

"Yeah, okay" Marcus said sarcastically. "That's the reason".

"Seriously" Woody said back. "Think about it, one moment they hate each other and then the next day they're like nothing ever happened. In fact do any of you guys even remember throwing their surprise party? I honestly can't remember all of it...only bits and pieces".

When Woody said that we all froze. I honestly was as lost as Woody. I don't even remember what happened between the whole fight thing...well, except for something about pea and a test tube...

Strange...

(CODY)

Okay, I know scientifically that the Bermuda triangle thing is absolutely rubbish, might as well believe in the lochness monster and ghosts, but Woody did have a point. My whole mind was missing that whole time span...all I could recall was Zack being called a loom boy...and something about 'your ass is mine'.

Oh...and there's that think about peeing in a test tube.

But I would never do that, that's unsanitary...did someone else in our class do that? Or was it Zack?

"Okay, you may have a point" Bailey said as she spoke up. "But the that doesn't mean it was because of the Bermuda triangle. There has to be some logical explanation"

"I agree" I said as I looked at Zack who was in deep thought.

Stupid Zack...

"Oh, no!" A voice screamed making us look up. London stood on the landing above the sky deck and shrieked again.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"My hair has split ends" She shrieked.

We all sighed and then looked at the girl.

"We thought you were in trouble" Bailey said annoyed.

"This is trouble" London said back sadly. "Now my hair is nasty and funny looking like yours" She said to Bailey as she cried.

Bailey sighed deeply but remained calm. I don't know how she does it, I mean London treats her like how Zack treats me.

"Why are you hanging out with him?" London then asked as she finally noticed me.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"I thought you all hated him? Especially you Zack, besides he hit on me" London explained making me gape.

"You hit on London?" Zack asked bewildered.

"No" I answered in complete shock. Had she finally lost it?

"But you called me sweet thing and then I was like, actually its rich thing, and then Moseby told you off and you started bugging Zack with perverted comments, who wanted to throw a boring snore fest party with balloon statues, and then we planned a surprise party but then we found out you were twins" London said as she finally paused for breath.

We all looked at the girl as if she was mad and then laughed.

"London, they've always been twins" Bailey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but we didn't find out about that until last night" She said as she descended the stairs.

"Last night?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yeah...right before the ship jolted and...and..." The girl froze in thought and suddenly smiled in glee. "Oh, hi" She greeted when she looked up.

I looked at her strangely and then asked.

"And the what?"

"Then what, what?" She asked stupidly.

"What happened after the ship jolted?" Bailey asked.

"Huh?" London asked back.

"You were just telling us how the ship jolted last night" Marcus explained which made the girl look even more lost. She thought about it longer and suddenly made her eyes wide.

"Gasp" She said which made me sigh.

"You remembered?"

"No, I have split ends!" She shrieked.

"We know, you already told us" Bailey said annoyed. What was wrong with London today?

"How could I tell you something that I just found out?" She asked in wonderment. Just found out...? "No" She cried out in tears. "Now my hair is nasty and funny looking like Baileys"

And with that said she left.

We all looked, as in I, Zack, Bailey, Woody, and Marcus, at each other and nodded.

...

Never speak of this again.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. HOPEFULLY I WRITE THE NEXT ONE SOON. Oh, and please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres another installment.**

**Cue intro.**

**Was listening to 'I can't take my eyes off of you - hsm' while writing this, it just matched, hehehehe.  
><strong>

...

(Cody)

I felt a bit selfconcious as Zack eyed me all day. It was weird between us now...at least for me.

I mean what twins actually do things like this...?

Already twice today he tried to pull me into a closet.

Zack was now...very persistent.

Not that I should talk though...

I've been looking at him the same way too.

I just can't take my eyes off of him...

It's strange...

Even now he was watching me fold up these towels.

He wiped the juice bar table as I eyed him.

I just can't...

(Zack)

It's strange...

Cody's like a drug to me now...

i just can't take my eyes off of him.

He's like the only one I see...and I know he feels the same too because even now I can feel his pure innocent eyes digging into my back.

God, is there another closet anywhere around?

He's such a tease.

I've been trying to get him but he keeps fighting back...

It just turns me on even more though.

"Hey Codes" I greeted as I appeared behind my twin, my cute innocent twin, who isn't all that innocent now...

"H-hey" He greeted back as he flinched back. The only reason I was so close now was because the sky deck was empty. We were currently cleaning up while the passengers and students were off in their cabins or eating dinner.

Just me and him.

"Hey" I greeted again as I inched closer to him. He instantly jumped back and moved away.

"Listen Zack" He began as I moved my arms to wrap around him. "We...w-we have to talk about this".

I purred but looked at him with questionable eyes.

"About what?" I asked.

"This" He answered as he motioned to my arms that were hugging him close. God, he smelled good and clean and so...Codilicious.

"Whats wrong with this?" I asked as I pulled him into my body. My groin slammed against his ass as i noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"We're twins" He answered. "Brothers...this is not right..."

"But it feels so good" I said as my hand ran beneath his shirt. "Doesn't it?"

"...yeah" He moaned out as I ran my fingers on his smooth skin. So cute...

"You like that, Cody?" I asked making him nod.

"But it's wrong" He said as he tried to pull away. I instantly pulled him closer with a seductive grin.

"I don't care...because I love you" I said making his blush deepen more. "I love you more than anything...I've never realized it until now...but I do Cody...you mean everything to me...you're like a drug".

He gulped and looked at me deeply.

"I love you too" He said as his face burned even darker.

"...then why won't you let this happen?" I asked as I ran my hand on his chest.

"...what will everyone think...?"

"Who cares...we don't have to tell them, you can be my little secret, my dirty little secret that is".

I moved forward and kissed his throat.

The radio that I had been listening to earlier suddenly became louder as I ran kisses on his throat.

"Zack" he moaned.

**What you've got boy is hard to find**  
><strong> Think about it all about it all the time<strong>  
><strong> I'm all strung up my heart is fried<strong>  
><strong> I just cant get you off my mind<strong>

"I love you" I said again as I captured his lips. More than he would ever ever know...

** Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
><strong> Your love your love your love<strong>  
><strong> I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug<strong>  
><strong> Your love your love your love<strong>

** Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice**  
><strong> But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!<strong>

Cody wrapped his arms around me as I shoved him against the towel station.

** My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy**  
><strong> My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead<strong>

** What you've got boy is hard to find**

** Think about it all about it all the time**  
><strong>I'm all strung up my<strong>

**heart is fried**

** I just cant get you off my mind**

"Cody" I moaned as I slammed my groin against his making him pant harder. God, he was so addictive.

** Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
><strong> Your love your love your love<strong>  
><strong> I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug<strong>  
><strong> Your love your love your love<strong>

** I don't care what people say**  
><strong> The rush is worth the price I pay<strong>  
><strong> I get so high when you're with me<strong>  
><strong> But crash and crave you when you are away<strong>

** So I got a question;**  
><strong> Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?<strong>  
><strong> Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?<strong>  
><strong> Is my love, your drug?<strong>  
><strong> (huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?<strong>  
><strong> Is my love, your drug?<strong>

"Am I your drug?" I asked when I pulled my lips away.

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**  
><strong> Your love your love your love<strong>  
><strong> I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug<strong>  
><strong> Your love your love your love (x2)<strong>

He smirked as I kissed his neck waiting for his answer.

"Yes" He answered.

**Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug**  
><strong> I like your beard<strong>

(Cody)

I smirked into Zack as we paused to catch our breaths. Maybe this didn't matter...

Maybe this could work...

All I know is that I'm absolutely hooked on Zack...

In fact, I want this to work. I love him...and he loves me...

"I want to fuck you so hard" He grunted in with a perverted grin.

Okay, that ruined the mood.  
>"That's all you ever think about, huh?" I asked stubbornly as he smirked.<p>

"Yeah, your nice tight ass is all i think about" He said making me blush wildly. "I want your head to pound that dash board in my room".

"Shut up" I hissed out in embarrassment.

Damn, Zack...

"Don't you want my cock in you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Shut up" I said as i shoved him away.

"You do, don't you?" he purred.

"No!" I hollered back. He instantly grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

"Yes, you do" He commanded as he attacked my neck again. Oh, fuck...

I do...

"Zack" I moaned as he grinned.

"Yeah...?" He asked.

"I...w-want...you..." I trailed off and blush wildly as I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"Whats that Cody?" He asked playing dumb. "I can't follow".

"I want...you...you..."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me" I croaked out making him grin even more.

"I knew it"

...

He slammed me against the bed and he stripped off his pants.

God, he knew just where to touch me.

...Who cares...?

I kept reminding myself.

...who cares...

About anything, screw logic, screw Bailey, and screw everyone.

"I want you to ride me" Zack said making me nod.

I sat up and let him slide his cock in my ass...

God...

"Ugh, Zack" I said as I rode him slowly.

"Fuck, Cody" He said back.

"Zack"

"Cody"

"Zack"

"Ugh, faster Cody"

"Ugh"

His cock slid in and out of me as I continued the fast pace. Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck...

"Fuck" I said out loud.

"Ugh, Cody!"

"Zack!"

I felt my inside tighten as his seed shot into me which made me cum on both of our chests.

Yeah...I wanted this...

"I love you so much" Zack said for the fifth time today. "And I don't want to share you with Bailey"

"...I'll break up with her...for you" I said honestly as I cuddled up to him. He buried his head in my chest as I looked about.

"Where's Marcus?"

"With Woody" Zack answered.

"What if he comes in here and..."

"He won't, his key card is in here so he'll bunk with Woody again" He answered as he shut his eyes. "Now go to bed, Cody..."

I smiled and did as my brother said...

Before sleep overcame me I glanced the ceiling and had a strange thought wrap around in my head...

'This was all blamed on the Bermuda Triangle...and I am thankful for that.'

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, SORRY IF YOU WANTED A LONGER STORY, I JUST FELT THAT IT NEEDED A CLOSING.**

**-PEACE  
><strong>


End file.
